Bibliography
Sustainable Civilization: From the Grass Roots Up Potential Reading List for Long Term Sustainability ASIMOV - Professor Asimov was a prolific writer, not just his popular science fiction, but factual essays that make scientific concepts simple to understand. Asimov's Chronology of Science and Discovery Asimov on Numbers, Isaac Asimov Asimov on Physics, Isaac Asimov Atom, Journey Across the Subatomic Cosmos, Isaac Asimov The Beginning and the End,* Isaac Asimov Beginnings, The Story of Origins of Mankind, Life, the Earth, the Universe, Isaac Asimov Beginnings, Issas Asimov The Human Brain, Its Capacities and Functions, Isaac Asimov The Collapsing Universe,* Isaac Asimov The Edge of Tomorrow, Isaac Asimov Extraterrestrial Civilizations, Isaac Asimov Fact and Fancy, Isaac Asimov The Genetic Code,* Isaac Asimov The Intelligent Man’s Guide to the Physical Sciences, Isaac Asimov Is Anyone There, Isaac Asimov The Left Hand of the Electron, Isaac Asimov Planet Earth 2000, edited by Isaac Asimov Quasar, Quasar, Burning Bright, Isaac Asimov Realm of Algebra, Isaac Asimov Realm of Numbers, Isaac Asimov The Search for the Elements, Isaac Asimov The Solar System and Back, Isaac Asimov The Sun Shines Bright, Isaac Asimov Today, Tomorrow, and..., Isaac Asimov The Tragedy of the Moon, Isaac Asimov Twentieth Century Discovery, Isaac Asimov Understanding Physics, Vol. I,II,III, Isaac Asimov Understanding Physics, Motion, Sound and Heat, Isaac Asimov The Universe,* Isaac Asimov Science, Numbers, and I, Isaac Asimov Science Past - Science Future, Isaac Asimov Asimov's New Guide to science, Isaac Asimov Where Do We Go From Here, edited by Isaac Asimov ECONOMICS The Last Hours of Ancient Sunlight, Thom Hartmann An Accounting Primer, Elwin W. Midgett Handbook of Home Business Ideas and Plans, Mother Earth News Think and Grow Rich, Napoleon Hill Fighting Sprawl and City Hall, Michael F. Logan The Ecology of Commerce, Paul Hawken The Advanced Course in Personal Magentism, Theron Q. Dumont Refresher Arithmetic, Allyn & Bacon Guns, Germs, and Steel, The Fate of Human Societies, Jared Diamond Earth in Upheaval, Immanual Velikovsky The End of Affluence, A Blueprint for Your Future, Paul R. Ehrlich The Politically Incorrect Guide to Capitalism, Robert P. Murphy How to Prosper During the Coming Bad Years, Howard Ruff The Great Reckoning, James Davidson & Lord William Rees-Moog SCIENCE A Brief History of Time, Stephen Hawking Stephen Hawking’s Universe, John Boslough The Universe in a Nutshell, Stephen Hawking The Holographic Universe, Michael Talbot Genome, Matt Ridley Physics, Hausmann & Slack A History of the Theories of Aether and Electricity: from the Age of Descartes to the Close of the Nineteenth Century, (1910) E.T. Whittaker Chemistry, A Survey of Principles, Galen W. Ewing Wagner’s Chemical Technology, 1872 Standard Handbook of Engineering Calculations, Hicks Tool Engineers Handbook, 2nd, McGraw Hill The Cartoon Guide to Physics, Larry Gonick & Art Huffman The Cartoon Guide to Genetics, Larry Gonick & Mark Whellis The Cartoon Guide to Chemistry, Larry Gonick & Craig Criddle M.E.S.S. - Micro Environment Subsistence System, information to provide a knowledge basis for optimizing plant selection for human nutrition, and growing conditions for the plants. Future Fertility, Transforming Human Waste Into Human Wealth, John Beeby Test Your Soil With Plants, John Beeby The Humanure Handbook: A Guide to Composting Human Manure, by Joseph Jenkins Nutrition Almanac, Lavon J. Duane How to Make Wine in Your Own Kitchen, Mettja C. Roate Diet for a Small Planet,* Frances Moore Lappe Plants of Arizona, Anne Orth Epple Stalking the Wild Asparagus, Euell Gibbons The Backyard Orchardist, Stella Otto The Best Gardening Ideas for the 80’s, Organic Gardening Hydroponic Home Food Gardens, Howard M. Resh How to Do it Book of Bee Keeping, Richard Taylor Raising Milk Goats the Modern Way, Jerry Belanger Raising Rabbits the Modern Way, Bob Bennett Putting Food By, Ruth Hertzberg The Solar Greenhouse, James C. McCullagh Gardening for Maximum Nutrition, Jerry Minnich The Postage Stamp Garden Book, Duane Newcomb How to Grow more Vegetables Than You Ever Thought Possible on Less Land Than You Can Imagine, John Jeavons Carrots Love Tomatoes, Louise Riotte The Coming Food Crisis, Frank Ford Future Food, Alternate Protein for the Year 2000, Barbara Ford Welcome to Organic Gardening, Organic Gardening Grow It, Richard W. Langer Home Food Systems, Rodale Press Plant Propagation, American Horticultural Society Plants from Test Tubes, Lydiane kyte & John Kleyn One Circle, How to Grow a Complete Diet in Less than 1,000 Square Feet, David Duhon Secrets to Great Soil, Elizabeth P. Stell The Last Harvest, The Genetic Gamble That Threatens to Destroy American Agriculture, Paul Raeburn Stalking the wild asparagus, Euell Gibbons SIMPLE TECHNOLOGY Back to Basics, How to Learn and Enjoy Traditional American Skills, Reader’s Digest The Art of Blacksmithing, Alex W. Bealer Survival Handbook, Mark Gregory Outdoor Survival Skills, Larry Dean Olsen Survival, Army Manual How to Live on Nothing, Joan Ranson Shortney Hand Dug Wells, S.B. Watt & W.E.Wood The Mother Earth News Almanac, A Guide Through the Seasons Handbook of Homemade Power, Mother Earth News Solar Alcohol, The Fuel Revolution, Michael Wells Mandeville VITA Technical Bulletin 56, Hydraulic Ram, Ersal W. Kindel Producing your Own Power, How to Make Nature’s Energy Sources work for You, Carol Hupping Stoner Energy Primer, Solar, Water, Wind, and Biofuels, Portola Institute How to Recycle Scrap Metal Into Electricity, John N. Hait Builders of the Ancient World, National Geographic Ancient Inventions, Peter James & Nick Thorpe The Ancient Engineers, L.Sprague De Camp Tunnels, Fon W. Boardman Lost Discoveries, Dick Teresi Fortunes in Formulas, Hiscox and Sloane Alternate Natural Energy Sources in Building Design, Ddavis & Schubert Basic Machines, Navy Training Course Engineering Aid, Navy Training Course Savonius Rotor Construction, Jozef A. Kozlowski Pedal Power in Work, Leisure and Transportation, James C. McCullagh When Technology Fails, A Manual for Self-Reliance & Planetary Survival, Matthew Stein Solar Energy, The Awakening Science, Daniel Behrman COMPLEX TECHNOLOGY The Hydrogen Economy, Jeremy Rifkin Fuel From Water, Energy Independence with Hydrogen, Michael A. Peavey How to Build a Solar Cell That Really Works, Walk Noon Hybrid Electric Car, Mother Earth News plans How to Repair Diesel Engines, Paul Dempsey Off the Road Locomotion, Bekker HOME DESIGN & CONSTRUCTION Earthship, Vol. I, II, III The $50 and Up Underground House Book, Mike Oehler Underground Homes, An Alternative Livestyle, Ray G. Scott The Self-Sufficient House, Frank Coffee Easy to Make Furniture, Sunset Books How to Grow Fresh Air, Dr. B.C. Wolverton How to Grow Fresh Water, Dr. B.C. Wolverton How to Live Aboard a Boat, Groene Ferro Cement Design Techniques and Applications, Bruce Bingham A Design and Construction Handbook for Energy Saving Houses, Alex Wade ECOLOGY The Secret Life of Germs, Philip M. Tierno Jr. Ecology and Our Endangered Life-Support Systems, Eugene P. Odum Gaviotas, A Village to Reinvent the World, Alan Weisman Realms of Water, Kuenen The Romance of Water, Herbert Wendt (N)The Final Empire, The Collapse of Civilization, The Seed of the Future, Wm. H. Kotke A Green Historty of the World, The Environment and the Collapse of Great Civilizations, Clive Ponting The Cold and the Dark, The World After Nuclear War, Paul R. Ehrlich The Biological Time Bomb, Gordon Rattray Taylor SOCIOLOGY The Hidden History of the Human Race, Michael A. Cremo & Richard L. Thompson For the New Intellectual, Ayn Rand The Five Thousand Year Leap, W. Cleon Skousen A New Birth of Freedom, Steve Forbes The Long Emergency, Surviving the Converging Catastrophes of the Twenty-First Century, James Howard Kunstler Atlas Shrugged, Ayn Rand FUTURE TECHNOLOGY The Monuments of Mars, Richard C. Hoagland Introduction to Quantum Theory, J.P. McEvoy & Oscar Zarate The Giant Leap, Mankind Heads for the Stars, Adrian Berry The Coming Age of Solar Energy, D.S. Halacy, Jr. Pentagon Aliens, William Lyne Occult Ether Physics, William R. Lyne The Philadelphia Experiment, Project Invisibility, William L. Moore The Inventions, Researches and Writings of Nikola Tesla, Thomas Cummerford Martin Tesla, The Lost Inventions, George Trinkaus Tesla, Margaret Cheney The Fantastic Inventions of Nikola Tesla, Nikola Tesla and David Hatcher Childress The Case for Mars, Robert Zubrin The Matter Myth, Davies and Gribbin The Dancing Wu Li Masters, Gary Zukav Entering Space, Robert Zubrin Interstellar Travel, Past, Present and Future, John W. Macvey The High Frontier, Gerard K. O’Neill Radio Astronomy, How to Build Your Own Telescope, John Heywood Borderlands of Science, Charles Sheffield Suppressed Inventions & Other Discoveries, Jonathan Eisen MEDICAL Eat Right for Your Type, Dr. Peter J.D’Adamo No More Headaches, editors of Prevention Nature’s Pharmacy, Dr. Lynne Paige Walker The Doctor’s Book of Home Remedies, editors of Prevention Total Nutrition Guide, Jean Carper Food Your Miracle Medicine, Jean Carper Of Men and Plants, Natural Cures, Maurice Messegue Folk Medicine, D.C.Jarvis, M.D. Back to Edan, Jethro Kloss 3 Minutes a Day to a 120 Year Lifespan, Robert D. Willix First Aid, American Red Cross The American Medical Association Handbook of First Aid & Emergency Care, Stanley M. Zydio, James A. Hill, Random House Emergency War Surgery, NATO Handbook Merck Manual - the "Doctor's Bible" gives signs and symptoms for every disease imaginable First Aid Afloat, Peter Eastman Hydrogen Peroxide Medical Miracle, William Campbell Douglass, M.D. A Country Doctor’s Common Sense Manual, J. Frank Hurdle, M.D. Future Youth, How to Reverse the Aging Process, editors of Prevention Ditch Medicine, Advanced Field Procedures for Emergencies, Hugh L. Coffee Edible and Medicinal Plants of the West, Gregory L. Tilford Medicinal Plants of the Desert and Canyon West, Michael Moore Let’s Play Doctor, J.D. Wallach M.D. Where There is no Dentist, Murray Dickson Where There is no Doctor, David Werner Gray’s Anatomy Family Guide Emergency Health Care Student Manual for Basic Life Support Heartsavers Guide, American Heart Association Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation American Red Cross Community CPR Doctor’s Little Black Bag of Remedies & Cures Healing Power of Herbs, John Heinerman How to Stay Out of the Doctor’s Office, Edward M. Wagner Principles of Anatomy and Physiology, Harper-Collins Family Medical Guide, Better Homes and Gardens Back to Eden, Jethro Kloss, classic guide to herbal medicine & natural foods DEFENSE The Ruger 1022 Exotic Weapons System, Paladin Press The Poor Man’s James Bond, Vol. I,II, Kurt Saxon Nuclear War Survival Skills, Cresson H. Kearny The Anarchist Cookbook, William Powell Improvised Weapons of the American Underground The Tactical Pistol, Gabriel Suarez Lock Picking Simplified Handbook of Poisoning, Robert H. Dreisbach FICTION Stories that posit a group or civilization, human or not, that encounters one or more aspects similar to the present/pending unsustainable challengers coming for humanity. The Foundation series, Issiac Asimov, the collapse of a galaxy wide civilization is forseen by a scientific specialist group, who plans to shorten the period of barbarism. The Mote in God's Eye, Larry Niven, an alien civilization that cannot exercise birth control has experienced solar-system wide war and collapse repeatedly for perhaps millions of years. REFERENCE MATERIAL Factual summary pages, such as those produced by SPARKCHARTS, in Math, Science, Language, etc. A quality dictionary An old encyclopedia set, my personal recommendation being from before to around 1920, to provide broad knowledge of how things throughout the Earth "worked" while oil was still a minor factor. USEFUL PLACES National Seed Storage Lab Colorado State University Ft. Collins, Colorado - The name says it all: this is a government funded collection of seeds. Seed Savers Exchange - A private seed collection & distribution entity. The Land Institute 2440 E. Water Well Road Salina, Kansas 67401 785-823-5376 - Working on developing perennial crops. Imagine a permanent corn stalk, producing ears year after year. VIDEO Rapa Nui - An account of the final days of the civilization on "Easter Island". The End of Suburbia. WEB RESOURCES http://www.edenproject.homestead.com/ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SustainableTucson/ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/RunningOnEmpty2/ http://hyperphysics.phy-astr.gsu.edu/hbase/hframe.html Earth-Policy.org, books online free by Lester Brown Eagle Rising Flagstaff, AZ Rex Stephens dinorex@infomagic.net Jeffrey jsc27 jsc27@dana.ucc.nau.edu NE Arizona. http://freehaven.info freehaven@freehaven.info Email address: mrtester@freemail.witchwellweb.com Stephan Martineau www.morningstarcommunity.ch.vu Arizona High Desert Foothills Eco Village windtreeranch@hotmail.com Email http://www.desertshaman.com Mail Address: 4200 E. Summerland Road, Douglas, AZ 85607 9779, United States Phone Number: 520 364 4611 Sacred Mountain Ranch in the White Mountains of Arizona Email address: djl@starband.net Web http://differentway.net/smr White Mountain Lake, Arizona 85912, United States Phone Number: 928 587 3887 john peterkin Caverns community at the Grand Canyon Caverns located on Old Route 66 near Peach Springs, AZ. johnyyuma@hotmail.com Mail Address: 815 N 4th St, cottonwood, AZ 86326, www.echonet.org http://www.forestnursery.com/ http://www.newforestsproject.com http://agroforestry.net/overstory/index.html http://www.leafforlife.org/ http://www.pfaf.org (Plants for a Future) http://www.perennialvegetables.com/index.htm http://www.eat it.com/ http://www.rmsg.us/ Rocky Mountain Survival Group http://www.uscg.mil/USCG.shtm Coast Guard Home Page http://www.hydrogenappliances.com/ Hydrogen as a "battery" to store excess or intermittent electrical generation. Advantage, LOW voltage splits water, while low voltage WILL NOT charge a battery. http://www.bikeroute.com/ Bike info http://www.landinstitute.org/ Developing perennial food crops and appropriate crop technology. http://www.thesustainablevillage.com/ http://www.radiks.net/~ladue/index.html LeBent by LaDue http://www.drinkingwaterfromtheair.com/3ABOUT.html Atmospheric condenser http://www.ruralspace.com/Arizona.html http://www.webpal.org/webpal/d_resources/list.htm Ark II http://www.americanantigravity.com/corona.html Static electricity lifting. http://solutions.synearth.net/stories/storyReader$424 Doc Timothy Wilken Category:Local sustainability